


Going Forward

by pinkstarpirate



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkstarpirate/pseuds/pinkstarpirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin has been offered a spot on one of the medley relays for the Japan National Team.  The catch?  He can train for individual events in Australia, but if he wants to be on the relay he has to train in Japan with his teammates, at least until this year's international competition season has ended.  As much as Rin loves Australia, this relay brings him one step closer to being on a relay for the 2012 Olympics, and accomplishing his lifelong dream.  Except, where is he going to live while in Tokyo?  And will he be able to continue his University degree?  Rin only has a couple of weeks to sort it out before he has to start training in earnest.  Thank goodness he has Makoto to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Forward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [k_lynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_lynn/gifts).



 

“And this is fine with you?”

Rin tries his best not to be annoyed.  Mako and Haru are having a conversation about him while they pretend he is not, in fact, standing less than ten feet away from them.

“Of course it’s fine with me, Haru,” Mako says.  Mako’s mouth curls into a broad smile.  It is warm and disarming, and Rin tries to squash the happiness growing in his chest, because Mako sides with him.

Two weeks ago Rin flew to Tokyo and swam the same time trials as he did last year.  And like last year, his times were good enough to qualify for the 100m freestyle, as were Haru’s.  So this will the second year Rin and Haru compete together on the Japan National Swimming team.  

In 2009, the two of them flew to several tournaments, and then all the way to Rome for the World Championships.  And no, neither of them medaled, but they both did very well last season, and the Japanese Team took notice.  This year when his times improved slightly, Rin qualified for a spot on one of the relays, and so did Haru.  A relay!  A relay with Haru!

But, there is a catch.  If you are on a relay, then you have to train in Japan with your teammates.  When Rin only did an individual event, he could train wherever he wanted.  If it was solely up to him, he would train in Australia with his current coaches.  However, the opportunity to swim on an actual relay and compete internationally with them is too tempting. A relay is something Rin has wanted for as long as he could remember.  Australia is wonderful, but this relay is the first real step to make his Olympic dreams come true.  

Rin sighs.  This dream of his, it is the kind that moves quickly and rushes at you.  You have to be ready to grab it and ride it and go wherever it takes you.  Which is why, for the second time in less than a month, he is in Tokyo International airport standing with Mako and Haru waiting for his baggage.  

Things Rin has: good friends, a dream on the cusp of coming true, the ability to follow that dream across the world, and the tenacity to see it through.  What Rin doesn’t have: an apartment in Tokyo, or a way to continue his education while he trains.

Rin sees his final piece of luggage pop out onto the baggage carousel and he walks over to pick it up.  Mako and Haru are still discussing the particulars of Rin’s visit.  Is it even considered a visit if you are staying for more than four months?  

“It’s fine, Haru.  The new term doesn’t even start for a couple of weeks.  I don’t mind if Rin stays with me while he looks for an apartment,” Mako says firmly to Haru, who apparently still thinks that this is a terrible idea.  “My apartment is more than big enough for that kind of thing.”

Haru looks absolutely unconvinced.  “Where will he sleep?  Your couch is awful, Rin doesn’t like futons, and he whines when he has to share a bed.”

Rin feels his eye twitch.  “I do not whine,” he says, making it very clear to Haru that yes, he is listening.  

“You whine,” Haru says.  “The mix-up in the Athlete’s Village in Rome?  The visit to Australia we had in high school?  You don’t share.  You whine.”

First, Rome had been a serious competition.  Getting good rest is paramount to putting up the best times.  Second, Rin had paid for a room with two beds during their trip to Australia, and sharing a bed with a moping, sad Haru is never his idea of fun.  Haru is right about one thing though, Rin doesn’t like sharing beds, but a shared bed is still better than no bed at all.

“I’m sure we’ll be fine, Haru,” Mako tries, but Haru just glares at him.

“You are too nice,” Haru accuses, and then harumphs and walks toward the exit with one of Rin’s bags in-hand.

Haru can complain all he wants, but Rin can see how much he cares.  Rin didn’t realize just how much he had missed Haru and Mako until this moment.  Perhaps being stuck in Tokyo for the duration of the season won’t be as bad as he thinks.

 

* * *

 

Mako searches his pockets for the key to his apartment door.  While waiting, Rin looks out over the Tokyo skyline, or what he can see of it.  This neighborhood is filled with several apartment high-rises similar to the one that Mako lives in.  Some of them are taller than Mako’s building, and they block the view.  

Everything in Tokyo feels more crowded, more dense.  He misses the too-warm air coming off of the ocean in Sydney, and it is strange to feel so out of sorts in a country that is supposed to be his home.  A year in Australia means his English is much better, but his Japanese is rusty as hell.  Back on the train Haru had asked him something and Rin couldn’t think of the correct response.  It just wouldn’t come.  Rin knew it in English, but the Japanese word eluded him.

“You sound strange,” Haru had told him bluntly just before they got off at Mako’s stop.  And Rin knew Haru didn’t mean to be cruel, he was just being Haru, but it still bothered Rin.

Mako finally finds his key, unlocks the apartment, and holds the door open for Haru and Rin.  “Well,” he says by way of introduction, “This is home.”

The apartment is small, smaller than most rentals in Iwatobi or Sano, or even Sydney, but for Tokyo it is quite grand.  The floors are hardwood, and the galley kitchen is nice enough.  The bedroom is an actual separate room, and the bath looks like it can even accommodate someone of Makoto’s size.  The decorations are sparse, but very Makoto.  There is a picture of the five of them at the high school national tournament framed and hanging above the couch.

Rin peeks into the bedroom and finds a large bed pushed into a corner The bed doesn’t have a headboard, and it isn’t made.  The room is tiny, and it barely has enough space to fit a small dresser on the far side of the bed.  There is a desk next to the bed, but Rin isn’t sure exactly how Makoto wedges himself into it, because it looks like the chair doesn’t have any room to pull out.

“Sorry it is such a mess.  I woke up a little late, and since I had to go get Haru before we went to the airport to pick you up…” Mako lets his voice trail off.

“It’s fine,” Rin says.  He looks over the apartment once again, and he doesn’t know how they’d even manage a futon if they didn’t share the bed.  Perhaps he would be stuck on the couch until he found an apartment of his own.

“I cleared out a drawer for you here,” Mako says as he walks over and opens an empty drawer of the dresser, “And there is some room in the closet if you need.”

Rin plops down on the bed, sitting on the edge to test it out.  He lies back and it is more comfortable than he thought it would be.  Hopefully, Mako won’t think it is too awkward to share it with him.  

If Rin remembers correctly, Mako is surprisingly much less of a bed-hog than Haru.  Haru tosses and turns a lot more than he cares to admit.  Rin is privy to this, because he always signed up to share a room with Haru when traveling with the Japan team.  Haru, despite being still when he falls asleep and wakes up, shifts positions no less than five times throughout the night, and not silently either.  There were several instances where a sleepy, grumpy Rin had to chuck a pillow at Haru and tell him to, “Go the fuck to sleep.”

Mako is picking up some of his dirty clothes on the floor when Haru stands in the bedroom doorway and announces, “I’m going to cook supper.  Miso mackerel is okay, right?”

Mako groans, but Rin has missed Japanese cuisine, so he nods.  Mako looks disappointed that he was outvoted, and as Haru leaves to start preparing the meal Rin whispers to Mako, “How often does he cook mackerel for you?”

Mako stops picking up and sits on the bed beside Rin.  He counts on his fingers, but then just gives up.  “Practically every Sunday,” Mako says.  “We sometimes meet for dinner during the week.  There is a good ramen shop near my apartment that we go to.”

Rin feels his mouth start to salivate.  “Ramen.  Argh, I miss ramen.  I can’t though, I have to be strict with my diet.  I honestly never want to see another ounce of protein as long as I live.”  Rin waits a beat, daydreaming about salty, noodled goodness before adding, “Wait, Haru is still eating ramen?  Is he insane?!”

“I’m working on it,” Mako says.  He rubs his eyes and then stands.  “Trying to get him on a proper swimmer’s diet has been a struggle, which is surprising since he did okay with it in high school.  It is actually the last thing I thought he’d falter with, but eating poorly seems to be his vice here in Tokyo.

“Though he could do worse than a mackerel obsession,” Rin adds, because Haru’s diet probably isn’t that bad.

“Oh, he does do worse than just mackerel,” Mako says with a sigh.  “I’m going to go find my glasses and then help Haru prepare dinner.  Perhaps you can help me convince him that nutrition is the key to dropping his time a few more hundredths of a second.”

Rin laughs, “Hey, I want to possibly beat him in a race sometime this century, thank you.  Let’s not give him any more advantages than he already has.”

 

* * *

 

Rin visits five apartments, and all of them are trash or do not allow short leases.  When he asks Mako how he came to have such a nice apartment, Mako says that his university has a housing matching program.  His university also has one small dorm, but it was mostly for athletes, and not for those in the teaching and coaching program.

Rin realizes that he doesn’t even remember which University Mako attends.  There are three in Tokyo that offered Rin full swimming scholarships when he was in high school, and Rin knows Mako attends one of those.

“I’m going in to speak with my internship advisor,” Mako tells Rin as he gathers up a couple of books into his bag.  Rin is returning from his morning workout and practice with his relay team.

Rin spends his mornings, his very early mornings, working with his relay team.  Rin knows he also needs to find himself a personal coach to work with.  He was given a list of potential candidates by the head trainer of the Japanese team.  The thing is, they cost money.  And yes, Rin did receive a small stipend from the Japanese team, and yes, he could probably find some sponsors if he needed to, but everyone told him it was best if he could just work with one of the Universities.  Any of the main Universities have established coaching teams that are qualified to work with Rin.  But the question is whether or not he can get into a program so close to the start of a new school year?  The first term was scheduled to begin next week.

“Can I come with you?” Rin asks.  

Mako seems a little startled by the question, but he nods.  “Sure Rin.  You can meet my favorite professor.  He is the best coach I’ve ever met.  And I’m sure Mikoshiba will be there, either in the pool, or initiating some of the new team members.”

It is Rin’s turn to be startled and he gives Mako a questioning look.  “Mikoshiba?  You mean Seijuurou?”

Mako rushes around the apartment picking up a few things and then sits to put on his shoes in the entranceway.  “Uh, yes.  He was just appointed as captain for the upcoming year.  If you are coming with, you might want to hurry so we don’t miss the train.”  

This might work out more perfectly than Rin could have imagined.  Haru continues to be Rin’s biggest rival in freestyle, but Mikoshiba, he is another beast altogether.  Mikoshiba didn’t participate in the time trials in 2009, but he did this year, and the amount Mikoshiba improved since the two of them last saw one another was incredible.

Mako waits for Rin to put on his shoes and then locks up the apartment.  Before they head out Mako reaches out and tugs on Rin’s bicep to get his attention.  “So, what is the grin for?” Mako asks.  

“I think I have a plan,” Rin says and he and Mako rush to the train station.

 

* * *

 

There is nothing like the exhaustion of training with a national relay, training with a university team, attending minimal classes, and studying for said classes.  Rin knows he is lucky.  Things could have gone completely differently, but because he has Mako and Sei on his side he was able to rush the application process to attend Mako’s University.  Thankfully, the transfer process is much less stressful than if he were just a new incoming student.  It also helps that he has one of the fastest freestyle and butterfly times in Japan.  

Mikoshiba, like Rin, specializes in freestyle and butterfly.  Though he really could swim any style if he wanted to.  The difference is that Sei mostly does long distance races now, and there is a good possibility that he might medal in international competitions this year.

“So this is why you didn’t participate in the time trials last year?” Rin asks his captain.  “Because you were switching distances?”

Sei pops up and out of the pool, pulling his tall, muscled frame out with ease.  “Yeah, too much competition in the shorter races these days.”

Rin knows Mikoshiba is talking about Haru and himself, not to mention the other members of the Japanese team.  Japan’s times were consistently at the top of the international scene.  Rin knew he had his work cut out for him between now and London if he wanted to medal in the 2012 Olympics.

Sei and Rin are the last swimmers left in the pool, they are always the last in the pool.  Two students from the coaching program, one who happens to be a very tired looking Makoto, hold stopwatches and clipboards and track them.  Sei steps over to talk with them, to analyze his time and their thoughts on his last race with Rin.  The group of them discuss for a moment before an middle-aged man walks over and pats Mikoshiba on the back.  Their coach gives Mikoshiba an approving smile and Sei laughs in the too-loud, too-excited way of his.  

It is times like these that Rin misses Australia less.

 

* * *

 

This is about the time that everything starts to get strange.  Rin doesn’t even know why things change, but everything changes and it changes fast.  

One moment that stands out is the morning Haru and Rin finish their relay practice early.  The sun is just coming up, it is barely six in the morning, and Haru turns to Rin as asks, “Are you ever going to move out?”

Move out?  Rin can’t help but just stare at Haru.  Does he mean move out of Mako’s?  Because sure, he knows that he has probably overstayed his welcome, but there is something about being with Mako in that small apartment, and attending University together that feels right.

“I...I guess I’m still looking for a place.”

“It has been two months, Rin,” Haru says, and he doesn’t hold back his irritated tone at all.

“I know that,” Rin retorts.  It isn’t like he doesn’t know how time works.  Haru can be such a jerk sometimes.  “I couldn’t find a place, and the dorms are full.  Mako doesn’t mind…”

“Mako minds,” Haru says, not kindly.  And it is how Haru says this which makes Rin think that perhaps Haru is serious.  Perhaps Mako does mind, but is too nice to say anything.

Rin swallows the lump in his throat, because he didn’t realize his presence could possibly be problematic.  He chews on his lip and then quietly tells Haru, “I’ll talk to him.”

Haru seems appeased by this, and they walk the rest of the way to the train station in silence.

 

* * *

 

Mako isn’t home yet.  Rin is getting very tired, he has to wake up before four tomorrow morning to train, and it is almost ten already.  Rin covers up a plate of food for Mako and sets it in the fridge, then he dries the dishes and wipes down the counters.

Rin is about to give up and head to bed when he hears the telltale click of the front door lock.  Then the door pushes open and summer night air rushes into the apartment, and Makoto comes with it.

“Welcome home,” Rin says as he meets Mako at the entrance.  “I made you food.  If you haven’t eaten.  It’ll warm up just as well tomorrow as today if you have.”

Mako looks absolutely exhausted.  “No, I had a study group.  I had a bag of snacks with me, but honestly, I’m starving.”

Rin laughs and takes Makoto’s school bag from him.  Rin sets it on the couch as he pulls the plate out of the fridge and puts it into the microwave.  

Mako sits at the tiny table they eat meals at and pulls his glasses off and rubs the heel of his hand into his eyes.  “And I still have homework,” he says quietly.  “This term might be the end of me.”

“I hope it isn’t,” Rin says as the microwave beeps.  He pulls the food out and sets in front of Makoto.  “There isn’t any rice left, but I can start some more if you want.”  

Mako just shakes his head no.  “This is good, Rin.  It’s nice to not have to cook after a long day,” Mako says.  

Rin notices that Mako is just kind of shoveling food into his mouth, hurrying and giving his school bag longing glances.  “Do you need some help with your homework.”

Mako sighs, but he doesn’t accept the offer.  “You are meeting Haru tomorrow morning, right?”

Rin nods, and sits at the table with Mako.  Mako’s hair is mussed, his favorite red flannel shirt is wrinkled and the cuffs are starting to fray.  That shirt looks good on Mako, but he wears it entirely too much.  Perhaps Rin will have to take him shopping.  Rin is loathe to admit it, but he actually likes clothes shopping, and picking out stuff for Mako could be fun.  Mako is the kind of guy who could pull off a completely different kind of look than Rin.

Mako finishes his meal and then tells Rin, “You have practice tomorrow.  Go to bed.  I’ll be fine.”

Rin just mm-hmm’s at Mako, ignoring his friend.  “So what homework do you have?  What are we starting with?”

“I’m starting with Chemistry.  You are starting with sleep,” Mako tells Rin and stands and puts his dishes in the sink.  He doesn’t even bother to rinse them, which is telling. Mako isn’t a slobbish person, and he almost never leaves dirty dishes.

Rin steps up behind Mako and maneuvers himself in front of the kitchen sink.  “Go get started.  I’ll finish these and then come help you study.”

Mako doesn’t argue this time, he just sits on the couch and pulls out several textbooks and two notebooks.  He quietly reads and takes notes for a few minutes as Rin finishes the dishes.

When Rin puts the plate onto the shelf with the other plates, Mako looks up, and Rin realizes that Mako is watching him.  He hears Mako sigh as he finally looks away.

The only thing Rin can think is that Haru was right.  Makoto doesn’t want him here.  Being here bothers Mako.  Rin takes a seat on the couch next to Mako, and he notices that Mako flinches ever so slightly.  Oh, so it is true.

“Hey Mako,” Rin begins, and he doesn’t know what he is going to say or how he is going to say it, but he knows that whatever it is, it hurts.  “I was thinking that I should probably find somewhere else to be live.”

The way Mako sucks in the breath, all shaky and broken, confuses Rin.  But Mako doesn’t even look up as Rin continues.  “I think I’ve overstayed my welcome, and I’m really sorry to have been such an inconvenience…”

“You are not an inconvenience,” Mako interrupts.  

“But…”

Mako repeats himself, in that stern, slow way of his that he usually reserves for Haru or Nagisa.  This is the tone he uses when he wants to be taken seriously.  It surprises Rin how much Mako sounds nothing like the kind, shy boy he was when they were younger.  This Makoto is completely grown up.  This Makoto is not a boy, he is a man.  For some reason this hits Rin hard, because perhaps he hasn’t been the careful keeper of time like he thought.  Perhaps too much time has slipped away while he wasn’t looking.

“Haru said you…”

And again, Makoto interrupts Rin.  “Haru?  Oh.  That explains it.”

Makoto leans forward, places his elbows on his knees, cradles his face in his hands, and he makes a small, frustrated laugh.  He uses one hand to comb his fingers through his messy, tousled hair before he gives Rin a sad smile.  There is something about that smile that breaks Rin’s heart.  

“I told him not to say anything,” Mako says, and it is barely more than a whisper.  “I thought I could handle it.”

Rin is confused, but he agrees.  Two years at Samezuka living in a tiny dorm room with another person is difficult.  “It isn’t easy having a roommate.”

There is an expression that settles slowly into Mako’s face.  It is something akin to disbelief, but possibly just some kind of frustration.  “What exactly did Haru tell you?” Mako asks when he finally finds words.

Rin gives a humorless laugh before repeating exactly what Haru had told him, “That you mind.”

“That I mind?”

Rin shrugs.  “Yeah, I told him that you didn’t mind having me live here, and he said that you did, that you minded.”

Mako buries his head in his hands again, but this time he let’s out a whine that is very obviously, “Haruuu,” before he seems to completely give up.  “I’m going to kill him.”

“Don’t kill him, he means well...I think,” Rin says, and leans over and puts an encouraging hand on Mako’s shoulder.  “He just wants the best for you.”

“I know,” Mako says, face still hidden in his hands.

“And for me too, um, probably,” Rin adds.

“Yes, he does.  He’s very kind like that,” Mako adds, this time chuckling a bit.

“Kindest asshole I know,” Rin says, and now Mako is laughing.  Rin can see the tension melting away, out of Mako’s shoulders, his expression is less agitated, and he finally releases his head from his hands.

Rin is so pleased that Mako isn't distressed anymore, and he focuses his thoughts on that relief.  That is why Rin isn’t prepared at all when Makoto leans over and kisses him.

Rin freezes, the shock of the situation not processing.  He knows that Mako’s mouth is on his mouth.  He knows that his friend is doing things that friends typically do not do with one another.  He knows that he should stop Mako, or possibly kiss him back, but he just can’t.  There is something that stops him, forces himself to be stuck in something impossible, something crazy.

Mako is kissing him.

Why is Mako kissing him?

It seems like both forever and absolutely no time at all has passed when Mako begins to pull away.  Rin realizes he didn’t respond to the kiss.  Mako kissed him and Rin stayed stone still the entire time, and there is something profoundly sad about that.  Mako is the kind of person who deserves to be kissed back.  He is the kind of man who deserves someone who _wants_ to kiss him back.

Does Rin _want_ to kiss Mako?

“I’m sorry,” Mako says, and he starts to pack away his Chemistry book and his two notebooks.  “I should have...I’ll go...I can catch a train to Haru’s and stay there tonight.”

Is Mako leaving?  Is he really going?  Rin is still pondering whether he wants to kiss Mako back, and Mako has decided to run away.  Rin isn’t sure how he feels about kissing, but he is absolutely positive that he doesn’t want Mako to leave.

“No,” Rin says, and he grabs Mako’s wrist, forcing the bigger man to stay put on the couch.

“No?” Mako repeats back.

“No, don’t leave,” Rin tells him, and he says it in a way that sounds so desperate.  It embarrasses Rin that he says it like that.

Mako seems to consider this, but then he says something so quietly that Rin can barely hear it, but he does hear it.  

“I don’t think I can stay here tonight after being rejected like that.”

There is something about it that angers Rin.  Because really, how can Mako say something so careless?  So now Rin shouts.  He can’t help it, this entire situation is ridiculous “I didn’t reject you!”

And Mako finds strength in his own voice, “Well, it certainly felt like rejection.”

“Try shock!  That is what shock feels like, Mako.  If a friend kisses you without warning it is a normal reaction!”

Mako looks so wounded when he finally responds.  “So is kissing back, Rin.  I understand the initial shock, but you...you never…”

Rin tries to hold back his anger, because he can see how everything seems to hurt Makoto right now, so he breathes and grounds himself and leans into Makoto and pokes his chest with a finger.  “Give a guy a few minutes to process, Makoto.  Shit, that was my first kiss!”

And now it is Makoto who wears an expression of confused awe.  Rin can see it on Mako’s face, how Rin’s last statement doesn’t even compute.  Rin isn’t stupid, he knows he is attractive.  He knows how unrealistic it sounds that a guy like him hasn’t even had his first kiss.  

“When exactly have I had time to date?” Rin mutters under his breath.

Not to mention it is even harder when there is a language and culture barrier, not enough hours in the day to do more than swim and study, and let’s not even get started on the whole can of worms that is Rin’s sexuality.  

“Rin…” Mako says, “Did I seriously steal your first kiss?”

Rin huffs and pushes a strand of hair out of his own face.  Makoto is blushing bright red from the bridge of his nose to the tips of his ears, but Rin knows he is also blushing and almost as red as Makoto.  

“Yes, you did.  So if you can please take that into consideration as to why I didn’t, you know, jam my tongue down your stupid attractive throat, I’d appreciate it.”

“I have an attractive throat?” Mako asks, a little dumbfounded.

Rin wants to shake him.  “You have an attractive everything, Mako.  Don’t even pretend you don’t know that.”

Before anything else stupid can come out of Mako’s mouth, Rin reaches over and balls his fingers into the front of Mako’s shirt and pulls his friend close.  Mako doesn’t say a word as Rin softly presses his mouth to Makoto’s.  Rin appreciates this and he hopes to God that he is doing it right.  

Rin’s lips slot perfectly against Makoto’s.  Rin’s upper lip presses into the seam of Mako’s lips, and his lower lip slips under just so.  Rin hums in satisfaction when Mako lets a little whine escape as Rin gently suckles on Mako’s lower lip.  Rin tries to ignore his own satisfied sound when Mako cups his face and deepens the kiss.

The kiss doesn’t go too far, because Mako pulls away before the it can get out of control, but Rin feels a heady rush and he fists his fingers into Mako’s shirt to steady himself as their mouths part.

“Better?” Rin asks, and his voice is shaky and raw.  And honestly, all he wants to do right now is press his mouth back to Makoto’s mouth, but he knows that this isn’t something he can rush into.  There are so many things Rin has neglected to be careful with in his life, and his friendship with Makoto cannot be one of them.

“Better,” Makoto agrees, and rests his forehead against Rin’s.  

For a long moment the two of them just sit there like and quietly breath together, and Rin has never had anything feel so right.  Being here with Mako -- it feels like happiness, it feels like home.  

 

* * *

 

EPILOGUE:

Mako clicks the stopwatch and writes a time down on the clipboard.  “Not bad, but that turn…”

Rin gives the surface of the water an irritated slap, “I know!  It was off.  I was off.”  He ducks under the water just long enough to expel a frustrated scream and then resurfaces.  There are several members of other teams looking at Rin.

“Take a break, Matsuoka,” Seijuurou tells Rin from a couple lanes down.  “And stop taking your frustrations out on your trainer!”

Rin pouts, but listens and pulls himself out of the water.  He walks over to Mako, sulking as he can’t even make eye contact with his boyfriend.  “Sorry,” he says.  “I’m just anxious about the time trials.”

“I know,” Mako says as he places a comforting hand on Rin’s shoulder and gives it a reassuring squeeze.  “Don’t worry so much.  Even your worst times should qualify.”

“Mako, it isn’t that easy…”

Makoto shushes Rin and Rin quiets almost immediately.  Rin desperately wants to go after the world record, because there are so few of his dreams that he hasn’t managed to achieve.  There are several medals from the London Olympics hanging in his and Makoto’s apartment in Japan that are testament to how much he has accomplished.  Having a world record is really the only thing left.

“You know you’ll do better after we return to Japan.  This high altitude training isn’t easy on the best of athletes, but it helps, that is why we are here in…where are we?”

Rin shakes his head.  He will never forget hearing the second-hand story that his boyfriend once thought the continent of Pangaea was a thing, a current 21st century thing.  He resigns himself to the fact that Makoto and world geography will never coexist peacefully.  

“Arizona, Mako.  We are in Arizona, in the United States, on the continent of North America.”

Mako nods like he understands, but Rin knows he probably won’t remember by tomorrow.  Rin gives up on that, because right now Haru is talking to one of Rin’s former Australian teammates and oh God!  Did Haru really just say that in English?  He couldn’t have possibly meant to say that.

He gives Mako a quick smile.  He glances around to make sure no one is looking, and then he discreetly kisses Mako’s cheek. Mako blushes as Rin runs off to help Haru make peace with the Aussies.  Someone has to teach Haru there are words that are not nice to use in polite company.

 

* * *

 

  

BONUS: A sketch of Rin after dating Makoto for a month.  He has graduated from kissing to whispering dirty nothings to Makoto.  Rin is nothing if not a fast learner.  Beware, Makoto, you might have created a monster.  Haru helps by giving Rin the most disapproving looks whenever Rin turns and whispers things to Makoto that make Mako blush like this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this k_lynn. I have to admit that I might rewrite this as a longer, chaptered fic, because I have a lot of things that I skipped over due to lack of time to develop this (pinch hitter here). MakoRin is life to me right now, so I had to jump on this prompt when it came in my email.
> 
> So the the Japan team training in Arizona is a real thing. Just in case you are wondering why I time-skipped to Arizona in the very end. Also, I realize that I may have actually forgotten the plot point that explains that Haru was kind of being an ass to Rin, because he knew Mako had a crush on Rin and thought it would end badly for Mako, so he was just trying to protect Mako.


End file.
